Summertime Sadness
by just-some-random-spobette-girl
Summary: Rated M for sex, drugs and language. Spencer and Toby have a night full of lust and ecstasy. He's been watching her for a while and Spencer knows what he want, and she'll gave him. God, this summary sucks, but can you please R&R?


So this is my first FF, so you can take it easy on me ... Just kidding! I would love someone to let me know if this story is crap then I can do better next time.

Certainly has some (or a lot of) errors of spelling and grammar, after all I am Brazilian.

And finally, read and review, please.

- Maria

* * *

He knew she was trouble.

He knew the life she lived. The life she _still_ lives.

Spencer Hastings was from a rich family; _millionaire_ would be more appropriate. Her parents had always been too busy for her. Her sister was a loyal copy of her mother, both physically and emotionally, and Spencer was totally the opposite; she had a strong personality, she was carefree, rebel and bold.

Melancholy took her when she was barely a woman.

In fact, they weren't different at all. After his mother's death, Toby drowned himself in alcohol, drugs and nostalgia. He couldn't say he was a womanizer, he'd rather loneliness but, for more cliché it sounded, he had to admit Spencer was special.

He knew every detail about her life, even though the two had never exchanged a word. Her life was public, and the ones she would call friends did everything to make sure that everyone knew the worst of her person.

Even now, lost in thoughts, he noticed her.

Spencer was sitting across the room, stunning, as always. Her brown hair in loose curls, a dark shade of red highlighting her lips. She was wearing a dress that embraced her graceful curves; the length, leaving more to the imagination, showing off her long legs. She looked bored. Around her, there were a group of middle-aged persons engrossed in conversation.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Toby noticed that half of the room watching her. Men's eyes filled with lust and women filled with envy.

I t wasn't the first time they had been in the same place at the same time. It has happened repeatedly in the past weeks. He noticed a pattern: he would stare at her and she'd look back. He also realized that she always seemed nonchalant, as if all that social life was getting her to the edge.

Tonight wasn't different.

They locked eyes again.

But, all of sudden, she decided it was time to change. She excused herself and walked slowly to the bar.

Toby could feel his body getting warmer as she approached and tried to convince himself that the sensation was just the effect of the drink. Her steps were firm, the muscles of her legs tensing and relaxing, provocatively. And Toby _wanted_ her. He wanted to be on top of her, he wanted to hear her voice whispering his name, he wanted get high with her…

"Martini" he heard her raspy, sexy voice order to the bartender.

He cleared his throat and when turned to the balcony, she was next to him.

"It looks like you don't know how to have fun" she commented, emptying her glass.

"Maybe not" he answered in a low voice.

"You know… I feel like I know you…"

Before he could answer she leaned on the counter.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?" the bartender replied.

"Do you still have that?"

He left the glass he was cleaning previously and smirked at her.

"Have you used it all already?"

She just shrugged.

"Yes, and I want more"

The guy, Ryan, rolled his eyes and bent down to grab a black leather backpack and handed her a red satin bundle.

"Thank you" she muttered, passing him a roll of money.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at the amount of money and got back to his work.

Spencer stood next to Toby again, placed the bundle in her purse and turned to him.

"Come on, Pretty Eyes, let's enjoy the night"

Without wait for any kind of answer, she walked toward the parking lot. He followed her shortly after.

Toby had a suspicion of what she was carrying. He had done this several times.

She was leaning on the car's hood, smoking a Marlboro, letting the summer breeze caress her face.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and answered simply:

"You'll see"

They got into the car and Spencer drove in silence.

She parked the car in the dark, grabbed his hand and guided him to a back door in a brick wall.

When they entered the club there was neon lights everywhere, the music was loud and almost everyone was dancing, except for the couples making out, drinking or smoking in the corners.

Spencer sneaked inside the bar and returned moments after, bringing two bottles of vodka.

She opened hers and took a long sip, passing him the other one.

"Did you steal this?" Toby asked, his voice muffled by the music.

Spencer just nodded.

She continued to drink, raised her bottle in the air and screamed:

"Cheers!"

She run towards the dance floor, took off her high heels and started to dance to the beat of the song, swinging her hips and dropping to the ground in a sensual way, lifting her dress a little; enough so Toby could see that she was wearing a black lacy thong under the dress.

Spencer dragged him to her direction and danced around him. Satisfied with his reaction, she turned to face him, never stopping dancing and took off her bra, revealing her hardened nipples trough the thin material of the dress.

Toby placed his hand on her waist but, when he leaned in to kiss her, she turned around and leaded him to the bathroom, both entering in the same booth. He though that he was going to have his way with her right there but she crouched in the toilet, closed the cap and rummaged her purse. She pulled out of the bag a credit card, some money and the satin bundle that the bartender had given her earlier.

She had a lot of cocaine; she used the credit card to spare the drug in rows and inhaled the substance with the bill.

When both were finished, Spencer pulled her arms around Toby's neck and kissed him fiercely, sliding her tongue into his mouth and running her hands on his torso.

"I love you" he whispered.

Spencer giggled.

"You're high"

"You're high, too. And I want you"

Spencer started to unbutton his shirt and whined:

"I want you, Pretty Eyes, I want you inside of me, and I want you to fuck me"

"My name is Toby"

In response, she started to suck his earlobe.

"I want you, Toby"

They started to get out of the bathroom, without bothering to break the kiss. They left the building, both filled with desire, savoring each other's mouth. Spencer smelled like cigarette, alcohol, coffee and Dolce & Gabbana.

Spencer's idea was to bring him to the loft across the street that belonged to her older brother, Jason. He wouldn't mind if she used the place, after all, he gave the keys to her. But, halfway to the steel ladder, Toby stopped them to kiss her neck and took off her dress right there, in the middle of the street.

But they were too high to care.

Toby lifted her by her legs and ran up stairs, opened the door using Spencer's keys and turned the lights on.

Inside the loft, there was a small kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Although the space was limited, the bedroom was quite big and all the rooms were filled with modern expensive furniture.

Toby placed Spencer on the bed and tossed his shirt and his pants aside. He positioned himself above her and kissed her right breast, sucking her nipple between his teeth and massaging the left breast with his rough hand, making Spencer moan.

Spencer flipped their position, taking control. She smirked, kissed him hard and traced a way with her tongue down his abs. She sat on his crotch and rubbed her lower body against him and Toby groaned.

She kneeled between his legs and took off his boxers.

Spencer winked at him and started to massage his arousal with her hands, lightly. Glancing at his erection one last time, she locked eyes with Toby and licked the tip of his cock a few times before take it all in her mouth, sucking boldly, playing with his balls.

"Oh, fuck, Spencer" Toby cursed.

Spencer continued her work on his blowjob, making him drunk of pleasure.

"Spencer, I…" he painted, knowing he was coming undone.

He waited her to let go of him but, when he came, she kept sucking him, swallowing all the liquid.

When she finished, she licked him one last time before getting up. He pulled her for a kiss and when they stopped in need of air she rolled to his side and opened her legs; he wet his lips and looked at her, questionably.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn now"

He played with her nipples again, knowing he was teasing her. But it was a torture for him, too. He wanted to prove her.

Toby grabbed her legs, biting her inner thighs all the way to her wetness.

He placed his head at her entrance and licked her clit several times, and discovered that the taste was as good as her smell.

As Toby worked his magic with his tongue, Spencer buried her hands in his sandy hair.

"Oh, Toby" she moaned, only to turn him on even more "Ah! Oh, God"

When she finally found her release, he retraced her previous action and licked all of her juices. He inserted his fingers inside of her and raised his hand.

"Do you want to prove yourself?"

Spencer nodded.

He brought his fingers to her mouth and she sucked.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, Toby, but I want _all_ of you; I want you inside of me _now_.

He held her legs again and guided his penis inside of her, entering quickly. Both of them gasped.

They started to rock in sync and Toby loosed himself inside of her. That girl was amazing; the feeling of being with her was inexplicably satisfying.

She was very tight, increasing his pleasure.

Their sex was rough, hot and extraordinary and all Toby could think about was making her satisfied.

He focused on hit her spot; apparently, successfully.

"Oh, fuck, Toby. Right there! Ah, _Toby_…"

He smirked at how vocal she was. Spencer was being so loud that if they had neighbors they would be hearing the whole thing.

Suddenly, Spencer flipped their position for the second time that night with a graceful movement.

She started to give him a cock ride.

Toby hadn't a proper word to describe the woman on top of him. She was all sweaty, her ivory skin shining; her muscles working efficiently. She started to move faster and her breasts were bouncing with the rest of her body, her ass up and down on him. It was a Heaven's vision.

He noticed that she was moaning more frequently and deduced she was close.

He took control again, kneeling behind her, penetrating her faster and harder.

"Spencer, you're _so_ good. _Oh_"

"Toby, I'm close, just fuck me already… Toby _take _me… Oh, God! Oh!"

He placed his hand between them and rubbed her clit in circular patterns. Toby felt Spencer tightening around him and slowed down his movements, entering her with more precision, filling her entirely.

Spencer come with Toby following her right after, their essences blending into one.

They leaned in for a kiss; wet, intense and full of ecstasy.

When both recovered their breath, Toby whispered:

"That was… _Amazing"_

"Your sex it's _so _good, Toby. I don't think I ever get this high in my life, even with drugs"

"Me neither"

"We should totally do this more often"

"Indeed" he laughed. It was a good sound.

Spencer lay face down next to him and he started to caress her legs, her buttocks, her hips and her waist.

"This feels good" Spencer mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I think I can get used to this, Spencer"

"But this isn't fair… You tired me out and now I'm getting horny again"

He kissed her.

"Then my evil plan is working? I was hoping that you would beg for sex"

"I don't know… But I _do_ think I need a shower…" she teased, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

When she stopped in the doorstep she felt his hot breath behind her neck.

"Maybe I can help" he said, seductively.

She sighed dramatically.

"Second round?"

"I'll make you scream" he murmured, grabbing her ass.


End file.
